I Hate You
by lit by twilight
Summary: Ryuuji gets split from Honda in the Virtual World..but what happens when Noa decides to mess with him? --RyuujixNoa--
1. Prologue: Beautiful Wallpaper

I Hate You  
  
~*~  
  
I don't own Yuugiou. o.o;  
  
~*~  
  
Ryuuji cursed to himself silently as he kicked at the wall of the abandoned hallway. He turned around again, pouting slightly and leaning against the surface in a slouched manner. He slid himself down, until he was seated at the floor, back to the wall.  
  
"Stupid Honda..." He muttered, leaning his head back while imitating the other boy. "'Oh! I can find Shizuka all by myself, thank you. You stay here!'"  
  
He picked up a rock near his side, and chucked it at the wall angrily. Then he heard a voice beside him.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." The voice muttered in a simple tone. "You'll ruin my beautiful wallpaper."  
  
Ryuuji looked up, startled. It was a boy of about 12, with aquamarine hair and a white, schoolboy-like outfit adorned upon him. He was staring at Ryuuji with a very miffed type of childish look. The kind that says, 'Mother forgot to give me my lunch money. I guess I'll take it out on you.'  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, black eyebrows furrowed slightly. The other boy sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why are you sitting on my floor?" The boy retorted, glaring at Ryuuji. Ryuuji stayed silent. The aqua-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that comfortable?" he asked sarcastically, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
There was a pause, as Ryuuji looked the other direction, continuing to be pouty. "Yes." he stated blankly. "Nn...wait, 'Your floor'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You are confusing me."  
  
"Tough."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I screw with people. It's what I do."  
  
"Oh? So you get your kicks from it, then?"  
  
"I suppose so." He stated, shifting his weight. "What do they call you?"  
  
"Call me?" The raven-haired boy asked, eyebrow raised. The smaller boy sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Ryuuji spoke again. "Oh, right. Wait...who are you, first of all?"  
  
"God."  
  
"Don't start this again."  
  
"I'm getting my kicks, remember?"  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"I'm not trying to be."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"I'm Noa."  
  
"Thank you. I'm Otogi Ryuuji." He stated, standing up again and putting a hand at his side. Noá's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh! It's you! Dice Boy!!" He exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"That's too bad." 


	2. Friends And Family

I Hate You  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
Ryuuji scoffed, leaning back against the wall with his shoulders. "Oh?" he asked sarcastically. Noa chuckled slightly, the kind that's accompanied by movement of one's shoulders.  
  
"Hate is a strong word. For I have complete control over you, you know. I can make you do anything I want. I, myself, can do anything I want, to you." he said with a smirk. Ryuuji's eyes widened slightly, as he ignored the strange tone of voice the younger child was speaking in.   
  
"Hn." was Ryuuji's short reply.  
  
Noa started chuckling again, which eventually built itself into an insane sort of laugh. He trailed off, with a pause for breath, glancing once again over to the taller boy, who, he could tell, was creeped out as hell, but was scared to show it. Noa grinned again. "I own you." he stated non-chalantly. Ryuuji looked back to him, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh? How?"  
  
Noa shook his head as if the other boy were hopeless. "This world," he started, waving a hand in the air gently. "Belongs to me. I, am the sole reason you are here."  
  
"I really hate you."  
  
"You barely know me, Dice Boy."  
  
"Neither do you, schoolboy midget PE teacher." Noa paused for a moment, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Don't call me Dice Boy."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Noa walked up to the boy, attempting to get into his personal space without it looking like attempted rape. He studied the other boy closely, tilting his head a bit, so that his bangs fell in front of his sapphire eyes. Ryuuji took a small step back, concerned with the way the shorter boy was observing him. He chuckled lightly at the determined look on the younger boy's features as his aqua bangs fell before his eyes.  
  
  
  
He smiled warmly, bringing a hand up to push the other boy's bangs out of his eyes. Noa gave him a puzzled look at the movement. He looked up at his bangs, then back to the taller boy. Ryuuji grinned,  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
Noa glared at him, crossing his arms again. "You are interesting."  
  
It was Ryuuji's turn to look puzzled. "I am?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do you have a family, along with your friends?" He asked, a genuine look of interest on his face.  
  
"How did you know about them?" He asked. "And they aren't my friends, really.."  
  
"Aren't they? The stupid blonde one, that brown-haired show-off, and the two girls? And Seto?"  
  
Ryuuji chuckled slightly. "I might be around them most of the time, but they aren't friends, really. And Seto..." Ryuuji shook his head. "'Friends' isn't in his vocabulary."  
  
Noa giggled at that, smiling slightly. "Are you alone, then?" 


	3. Are You Alone?

I Hate You  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Ryuuji chuckled slightly. "I might be around them most of the time, but they aren't friends, really. And Seto..." Ryuuji shook his head. "'Friends' isn't in his vocabulary."  
  
Noa giggled at that, smiling slightly. "Are you alone, then?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryuuji paused, giving the shorter boy an odd look. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to be alone..." he trailed off. "I don't trust you."  
  
Noa sighed, looking down to the floor. "That's not it..." he muttered. Ryuuji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
Noa looked over to the side, avoiding eye contact with the black-haired boy. "I just thought...we might have something in common." He said with a smile smile, which was directed back up to the other boy. Ryuuji crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh?" There was a pause. "Why are you here, anyways? And what do you want?"  
  
"I -need- a body..." he stated. "To get out of here."  
  
"Like the Big 5, you mean?" Ryuuji asked. "Are you trapped here too?"  
  
Noa nodded slowly. "...yes." Ryuuji looked concerened for a moment.  
  
"But...you look like you're just a child.." he started. "Who would do something like that...to you?"  
  
Noa attempted to glare at him for the child remark. His gaze softened a bit, and he turned to look away again, voice cracking. "My father..."  
  
"I'm sorry...Noa-san.." Ryuuji muttered in reply. Noa gave him an odd look at the formality, but decided to ignore it.  
  
"I'm not a child." he stated blankly. "So don't call me that." Ryuuji looked at the shorter boy strangely, before kneeling down to his level, so he was staring up at Noa from below.  
  
"Oh?" he questioned. Noa looked frustrated.  
  
"I should be 17, you know." he said. Ryuuji sat down cross-legged on the floor, nodding.  
  
"Why aren't you?" he asked. He thought for a moment. "Besides the fact that you're trapped here.."  
  
"You're sitting on my floor again."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
Noa looked up to Ryuuji, down to 'his' floor, and back to Ryuuji. After a couple minutes of thought, he sat down in front of the taller boy. "Because I'm dead." Ryuuji's eyes widened. Noa paused for another moment. "You didn't know that?" 


	4. Why?

I Hate You  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
Noa looked up to Ryuuji, down to 'his' floor, and back to Ryuuji. After a couple minutes of thought, he sat down in front of the taller boy. "Because I'm dead." Ryuuji's eyes widened. Noa paused for another moment. "You didn't know that?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Um...no.." Ryuuji said, voice in somewhat disbelief. "No, I didn't..."  
  
"Oh. Yeah..." He muttered, folding his hands in his lap.  
  
"What..happened? If I'm allowed to ask.." He trailed off nervously.  
  
"I'd rather not.."  
  
"Okay. I understand."  
  
Noa smiled slightly to himself. "Thank you." he whispered.  
  
"For what?" Ryuuji asked, giving the younger boy an odd look. Noa shrugged slightly, smiling up to the other boy. He shifted his weight after a bit, leaning back on his hands.  
  
"You are the first person...to ever say that they understood, is all..." Ryuuji tilted his head slightly, smiling.  
  
"Really..? Yeah, well..." Noa looked back into Ryuuji's eyes. "I haven't had much luck with fathers, either.." Noa raised an eyebrow at that, sitting back up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'd rather not mention it, if that's okay with you..." The ebony-haired boy trailed off, looking away. Noa nodded, a concerned look on his features.  
  
"Dice boy?" He asked. Ryuuji shot an angry look at him. Noa grinned. "I mean, Otogi...yes. Otogi..?" Ryuuji nodded to him.  
  
"Neh?"  
  
"Why do I feel--nevermind.." he muttered, shaking his head, and making his turqouise bangs fall into his eyes again. Ryuuji studied the younger boy for a minute or two, before getting up and brushing the other boy's hair out of his eyes with a slight chuckle. Noa watched Ryuuji's hand movement, and blushed slightly. Ryuuji smiled.  
  
"You're cute when you blush." he said, still smiling. The younger boy's blush deepened, and he looked away as Ryuuji sat closer to him. Noa weaved his hands into themselves a couple of times, before he looked back to Ryuuji.  
  
"T--thank--you...I think..." He muttered, barely audible. Ryuuji just smiled again, and patted Noa's head.  
  
"It's true, though."  
  
"Please..don't..please don't call me that again.." Noa said, staring into his lap. Ryuuji gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Why's that..?" Ryuuji asked, concerned. He put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"My mother...she used to call me that." he whispered, looking off with a sad smile. "...but she's gone now." he muttered, in an almost child-like tone. The kind that shows he's been telling himself that for a long time, but refuses to believe it. Ryuuji could see a faint sparkle of tears in the other boy's eyes.  
  
"Noa-chan.." He muttered softly, running a hand over the other boy's cheek lightly. Noa gave him an odd look, before a tear made it's way down his cheek. He couldn't help himself, throwing his arms around the taller boy and crying his heart out onto his shoulder. Ryuuji squeaked a bit before smiling slightly and hugging the younger boy back. He brought his left hand up to rub Noa's back softly, running his right hand through his aqua hair soothingly. "Sshhh..."  
  
Noa hiccupped slightly, grabbing onto the back of Ryuuji's vest. "...it's not fair.." he choked out. Ryuuji continued to rub the younger boy's back as he listened to him muttering, "..life isn't fair.."  
  
"Hush, now..life -isn't- fair, Noa-chan..." he murmured. "It never will be..."  
  
"Ryuuji...." Ryuuji's eyes widened at the use of his first name.  
  
"Hai..?"  
  
"Why do your arms around me...why do they feel so familiar..?" 


	5. I'm His Friend?

I Hate You  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
"Ryuuji...." Ryuuji's eyes widened at the use of his first name.  
  
"Hai..?"  
  
"Why do your arms around me...why do they feel so familiar..?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryuuji smiled before thinking for a moment. He didn't know how to answer the younger boy. He didn't have an answer. It was an odd question, after all. Not many people would expect to know the answer to such things. He sighed, and ran a hand through Noa's hair soothingly as he whispered back to him, "I don't know."  
  
The smaller boy shifted a bit, before getting off the other boy and giving him a questioning look. "Can I sit in your lap, Ryuuji?" he asked quietly. Ryuuji blushed slightly, before nodding. Noa smiled, taking a seat on Ryuuji and making himself comfortable before leaning his head back on Ryuuji's shoulder and taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes slowly, folding his hands in his lap.  
  
"Comfy?" Ryuuji asked with a small smile, before leaning his own head onto the smaller boy's tiredly. Noa mumbled a sound in reply, eyes still closed, until they heard a noise nearby and he was forced to look up in curiousity. Ryuuji had done the same, eyeing the area where the noise had come from. Soon, they heard a loud male voice yelling from around the corner. It was Honda.  
  
"OTOGI!! OTOGI!!!" Ryuuji winced slightly, before looking over to Noa and giving him a saddened look. Noa stood up from his spot in Ryuuji's lap, helping the taller boy up from the ground just in time for Honda to round the corner and come running up to Ryuuji.  
  
"There you are!!" He cried, not even noticing the smaller boy beside the ebony-haired teen. Honda put his hands on his hips and glared playfully. "Why did you go off on your own?" He asked.  
  
"Like you would have cared if I were with you or not..." Ryuuji muttered, turning to the side and glaring at the wall. Honda gave him a puzzled look, before putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Honda asked, grin fading somewhat. Ryuuji just glared back at him.  
  
"Where's Shizuka, ne? You said you'd find her!! All on your -own-, remember...?" The black-haired boy shot back. Honda stepped back slightly at the tone in Ryuuji's voice.  
  
"I - I couldn't find her. But that's not the point. Why are you mad at me?" He asked, clearly oblivious. Ryuuji just shook his head.   
  
"Forget it."  
  
Noa watched the two with interest, bickering back and forth like that. He'd never seen two friends fight with each other before. But then he thought back to earlier, when Ryuuji had told him that Honda wasn't really his friend. He wondered what Honda really was to Ryuuji, then. If they were fighting. And who's this 'Shizuka' girl they're looking for? Could she be one of their...lovers? A sad feeling crossed over him at the thought of Ryuuji being with some girl he didn't know. He shook it out of his head and continued to watch the two until Honda turned and noticed him.  
  
"I'm not going to -- Who's this?" He asked, looking down at Noa. Noa glared at him. If Ryuuji didn't like this boy, neither did Noa. Ryuuji looked over to where Honda's gaze was, and suddenly remembered that Noa was still there.  
  
"Oh." He started, before walking over to Noa, as if in a motion to protect him from Honda. "This is Noa-chan." He said with a smile, before coughing lightly and starting again. "Noa-san, I mean. Yes." Noa looked up to Ryuuji and gave him an odd look, before looking back to Honda. Honda raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy with interest.  
  
"Wait...isn't he -- HEY!!" Honda burst, pointing at Noa fiercly. Noa stepped back, grabbing Ryuuji's hand from behind him without even noticing and clutching to the other boy. Ryuuji blushed at Noa's movement before retaliating.  
  
"Honda, leave him alone."  
  
"But he's -- "  
  
"He's my friend." Ryuuji stated protectively, wrapping his arms around Noa from behind and pulling the boy towards him. Noa blushed, smiling. 'I'm...his friend..?'  
  
~*~ 


	6. Can I?

I Hate You  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
"Honda, leave him alone."  
  
"But he's -- "  
  
"He's my friend." Ryuuji stated protectively, wrapping his arms around Noa from behind and pulling the boy towards him. Noa blushed, smiling. 'I'm...his friend..?'  
  
~~~~  
  
Honda just stared, confused. He put a hand in his pocket before turning around as if he'd given up on the two of them. Before taking a breath, he spoke:  
  
"Otogi, that boy can't be your friend. He's...evil..." Honda muttered in protest. Ryuuji glared daggers at him.  
  
"How would you know?" He snapped, before releasing Noa from his small embrace and approaching the other boy. Noa pouted to himself slightly. Honda just shook his head. Ryuuji fought back the urge to hit the other boy. He didn't quite understand it, but it angered him that Honda spoke like that about Noa.  
  
Noa had to silence himself from trying to stop them from getting into a fight. Ryuuji just tried to calm himself, before putting his hands back down from their position and chuckling to himself in an odd sort of way.  
  
"Honda," Ryuuji started. "just go away. Go and find Shizukachan." He said. Honda just gave him an utterly concerned look. "I don't care about you anymore, damn it! Just go the hell away!" He cried, before turning his back to Honda.  
  
Honda stared at Ryuuji's back in silence. After a couple moments, he muttered, "Otogi.." Ryuuji said nothing. So Honda turned, but not before muttering, "That kid has you under some sort of spell, Otogi." And he rounded the corner. Ryuuji paused in thought. Noa laughed silently to himself.  
  
~ No, I'm sorry 'Honda'. My brainwashing skills work different magic then what I think Ryuuji's feeling...~  
  
Ryuuji kneeled back down to be at Noa's level before hugging him lightly. The aqua haired boy blushed deeply, before giggling nervously and returning the hug clumsily.  
  
Ryuuji stood back up, smiling brightly. Noa just sat with a kind of dazed expression before shaking his head lightly.  
  
"Why did you defend me like that, Ryuuji?" He asked as innocently as possible. He knew, deep down, but wanted to hear Ryuuji say something about it. The black haired boy shrugged slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure.." He said. "I feel a strange connection to you, I guess. I got mad at him for saying bad things about you." Noa smiled, but then his smile faded as he took it in, and he turned his head away ashamedly. Ryuuji gave him a confused look, before sitting on the floor once more. "Is something wrong?" He inquired.  
  
Noa nodded slightly. "It's just...I did mean things to you and the others...I trapped you here. So... Honda was right in saying such things.." Ryuuji's eyebrows furrowed and he reached up for one of Noa's hands to pull him into his lap.  
  
"Hush." He told the smaller boy, running a hand through his hair. Noa felt a twinge of his stomach fluttering at Ryuuji's doing so. He blushed again. Ryuuji continued, "I'm not angry with you for that. And I'm sure Yuugi'd understand if you explained it to him. Now Seto....he's going to want you dead for the rest of his life." Noa chuckled at that, before turning around so his face was closer to Ryuuji's.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful," Noa muttered, in a small trance. Ryuuji felt his cheeks get warm.  
  
"As are yours," The black haired boy replied softly. He smiled, before taking a small breath. "Noachan?" He asked.  
  
Noa cocked his head to one side, responding with, "Yes?"  
  
Ryuuji's question was barely a whisper. "Can I...kiss you?" He asked. A feeling of nervousness overwhelmed him and he mentally smacked himself for such a stupid question. Noa's blush deepened further. He smiled.  
  
"Of course.."  
  
~*~  
  
=3 


End file.
